


dewey needs to factcheck

by NotSoMetalKnightmare



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoMetalKnightmare/pseuds/NotSoMetalKnightmare
Summary: short conversation between the triplets about their uncle





	dewey needs to factcheck

“Hey, how old is Great Uncle Scrooge again?”  
“I’unno, infinity?”  
“I’m pretty sure he’s immortal...”  
“No he’s not! He can totally die!”  
“Really? What has killed him yet? NOTHING! Not even being old! Or someone trying to kill him! Or someone trying to kill him WHILE he’s old!”  
“No, he’s just that type of old where you get old and wise, but also somehow stay limber. Note to self... ask Uncle Scrooge if he drinks protein shakes... and does he do yoga?.... no probably not that....”  
“And that’s not gonna stop him from dying. He’s totally gonna die, dude.”  
“From what? Come on, convince me.”  
“...........Pause for dramatic effect..... His stubbornness!”  
“Ohhhhhhh!”  
“I’ve been convinced.”  
“Yeah, that’s terminal.”

“WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT?!?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”  
“NOTHING I SWEAR!!!”  
“NOT YOUR INEVITABLE DEMISE!!!”

“WHAT?!?!?!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally something I wrote within 5 minutes so it’s super short and not that great, but I thought the idea of them arguing over what will kill their great uncle (if anything bc he’s badass) and being like “oh wait hes super stubborn rip” was pretty funny


End file.
